


(can you handle me) tell me what you need.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's gross.how much he wants to drown inminho, minho, minho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	(can you handle me) tell me what you need.

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write something bc i haven't been feeling too hot, so for the time being, please ~~wank off to~~ enjoy this very short drabble.
> 
> there's like,,,a few underlying/implied kinks, so if you catch them, _finger guns (^;_
> 
> title from jus2's [touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckuKxzoSkAY).
> 
> we die like men.

_gorgeous_.

minho's bronze skin reflecting off the light in the dimmed room, eyes sparkling with impatience, glossy lips in an open pout, bare legs hooked over his own clothed ones, spread out _just for him_ and _only him_.

and chan _wants_.

there's a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that he _knows_ is the deep desire to kiss the boy all over, touch his soft skin with calloused fingers, take him into an oblivion that will never end.

but tonight is not that night because chan wants to _take him apart_ , slowly and beautifully. he wants to take his time to appreciate what he has in front of him. he wants to kiss butterflies across his collarbone, leave marks on the dips of his hips, feel him so close that his skin starts shining with sweat.

_he wants him, he wants him, he wants him_.

he wants minho until he's a crying mess, until he's trembling all over from overstimulation, until he wraps his arms around him for leverage, until he's begging for chan to _just please, please, please—!_

chan wants him until the boy's no longer patient— _i need you, i need you, i need you!_ —and then would he give in to him, would he press his lips onto those cherry-stained ones, would he map his way across his sun-kissed skin, would he touch him in the deepest parts.

and only then— _so good for me, you were so good_ —would he give minho what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please shower minho's ~~sparkly~~ eyes with love, thanks ♡


End file.
